


May All Your Christmases Be White

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are stuck at the airport due to the weather. Unfortunately the hotel only had limited rooms left. Bed-sharing ensues.





	May All Your Christmases Be White

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 7: We’re both stuck at the airport for Christmas eve
> 
> (late addition because i was travelling over the weekend)

“Well, I guess that’s that.”

The screen for the scheduled departures had finally updated, showing the two men what they had already suspected. All flights were cancelled due to the bad weather conditions. It had started snowing heavily in the past 48 hours and hadn’t let up. Traffic in the city had been challenging, public transport barely functioning, the trains unable to leave or arrive at the stations. Driving on the freeway to the airport had taken about four times as long as it should have, and now that they were here, air traffic was at a complete stand-still. 

Harry and Eggsy had been on a reconnaissance mission in Düsseldorf. As Harry was now ‘Arthur’, he was discouraged from taking field missions, save for the occasional surveillance job, to keep him from setting himself, along with the mountains of paperwork in his office, on fire. As a precaution he was required to have a knight with him at all times. Harry, proud as he was, hated that he couldn’t return, and do the work as he did when he was a knight, but V-Day had left him missing an eye, and Merlin had insisted on him having a baby sitter. It was either this or nothing at all, so Harry gave in, and asked Eggsy to accompany him. The two had gotten close, after Harry’s return to Britain, and having the newest knight with him was better than having someone else’s company forced on him.

They had gone to Germany, arriving on a Kingsman jet. After dropping them off, Percival had continued on to Berlin, where Roxy was waiting at the local HQ for pick-up after a completed mission. The plan was to have the two knights pick them up, and travel back to UK HQ together, but as the storm has gotten worse, Percival couldn’t find an airfield in the entire area to land the plane. 

Merlin had ordered Percival and Lancelot to return to England, booking two seats on one of the few planes to London that hadn’t been cancelled at the time, and sent the travel information to Eggsy’s phone. 

“Mum’s gonna kill me.” Eggsy stared at the screen, willing it to not be true. “I promised her I’d be there for Christmas, Daisy’s old enough to remember these things now.”

Harry turned to the young knight. “Come on, Merlin booked us into the Sheraton. There’s no use in standing here, waiting. The airline will send us an update when air traffic resumes. Best to get some rest.” He put his hand to the younger man’s shoulder, guiding him away from the screens and towards the exit. 

\------

There were a lot of people in the front hall of the hotel, trying to redeem the vouchers they had gotten from the airlines. 

“I’m glad Merlin booked the room outright, who knows if we had gotten a room after standing in line at the service desk first.” The hotel had opened a separate reception counter for people who wanted to check in using airline vouchers, so Harry and Eggsy didn’t have to wait in the long line that was forming. There likely weren’t enough rooms to accommodate all the people coming through the front doors of the hotel. 

Their room was on the ninth floor, towards the end of the hallway. While they knew they would share a room, it still surprised them to find only a single bed inside. It was wide enough to fit two people, sure, but it was still a bed fewer than they had expected. 

“Ah. This would explain the ambiguity in Merlin’s message. Well, I guess we can make it work for one night. There will be plenty of people down at the reception… Unless you object?” Harry turned around to look at Eggsy, who had been very quiet. The younger man stood next to the desk, eyes fixed on the bed and… blushing? “Eggsy?”

His eyes shot up, the blush deepening. “Yeah, yeah, sure. No reason to go all the way back down again, it’s fine. I, uhm, I’ll take a shower, I think.” He seemed more than flustered. “Unless you wanted to? Then I could, I could wait!” 

“No, I’m fine, Eggsy, go ahead.” After the younger man had taken his toiletry bag into the bathroom with him, Harry put his suitcase on the bed and took out his laptop. He set it up on the desk, and checked his emails, hearing Eggsy’s voice come through the bathroom door. It seemed that his protégé liked to sing in the shower, and he really did give a lovely rendition of a couple of Elton John songs.

Eggsy came out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Harry looked up, and quickly looked back to his laptop, before he got caught staring at the other man. He knew that, given the chance, he would look his fill, Eggsy’s physique being a true joy to behold.

“We could go ice skating.” Eggsy had grabbed a pair of Jeans and a Polo Shirt out of his bag, and dressed. 

“I’m not sure it would be a wise idea to go back into the city. There’s no knowing when we would make it back. Aside from the fact that there is a snow storm waiting for you outside.” Harry said, eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him.

“No, I mean they have an ice rink inside the airport. I saw it earlier. It was a bit removed from all the check-in counters. They had a disco ball and everything. Plus, we could grab some dinner at the airport, they have a few restaurants there, and we can pick up some magazines and stuff as well.”

Harry looked over to where Eggsy was sitting on the edge of the bed. He knew that the young knight usually loved to spend at least half a day in bed, after completing a mission, having found him sleeping in his rooms at the mansion multiple times. But as this was a surveillance mission only, without any kind of confrontation or pursuit, the younger man had energy to burn, and being cooped up in a hotel room wasn’t going to help.

“Fine, just give me half an hour to send Merlin my mission report, and then we can go. You might find it a good idea to do the same.” Paperwork really was the bane of any knight’s existence, better to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

\-------

The ice rink in the check-in hall was overcrowded, many parent’s trying to entertain their children, or tire them out before heading to the hotel, so they decided to come back later, and headed towards the back area of the publicly accessible part of the airport, where there were shops, cafés, and restaurants. 

After dinner and some light shopping, they went back to the rink, to find it had closed. With time to kill, the two of them went back to the hotel, heading towards the bar, and ordering some Martinis. They sat by the window, looking out, watching the snow fall.

There was a soft peep coming from Eggsy’s watch. “It’s midnight. Merry Christmas, Harry.” He raised his glass, waiting for Harry to do the same. 

“Merry Christmas, my dear boy.” He smiled and clinked their glasses, before ordering another round. 

\------

Harry woke up around 5am. He wondered what had woken him up, when he heard a truly impressive snore coming from his right. Where Eggsy was asleep next to him. Only, not so much next to him, as half on top of him, with an arm draped across his chest, and his head lying on his shoulder.

Apparently both Harry and Eggsy had gravitated towards each other during the night, their legs now entangled under the duvet. He saw that Eggsy’s duvet was half on the floor and half on the bed, the younger man holding tight onto Harry’s own, with the hand that wasn’t lying across his chest. 

There was a peep coming from Harry’s phone, where it was lying on the bedside table. He reached for it, trying not to disturb Eggsy too much, and pulled at the phone’s chord, until it was close enough for him to grab. It was an email from the airline. The snow had let up, and air traffic could resume, their flight scheduled to depart in two hours. 

Harry tried to softly wake the young man resting on his shoulder. “Eggsy? Eggsy, the snow stopped, we can go home.” There was only mumbling coming from his right side. 

Eggsy was clearly still mostly asleep. He tightened his hold around Harry, and murmured into his shoulder. “Sleeping, Harry, go back to sleep, love.”

Harry was shocked by the term of endearment. That feeling didn’t lessen, when Eggsy kissed his shoulder, and pressed himself tighter to Harry. There was contact from their shoulders to their toes, and Harry could feel the beginnings of what was bound to be a truly impressive erection pressing against his hip. 

Harry had to admit that this scenario wasn’t unfamiliar to him, though this was happening outside of his fantasies, and was therefore completely unexpected. He took a moment to compose himself, and cleared his throat. “Come on, you could still be at your mother’s place before your sister wakes up. You can still be there in time for Christmas.”

“Christmas?” Eggsy opened his eyes, processing his surroundings. Harry could practically see the moment he realised where he was, and whom he was holding on to. “Harry! Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I…” He clearly didn’t know how finish that sentence. He tried to pull away, especially after shifting a bit, and feeling certain parts of him bumping against Harry, but the older man’s arm tightened around his shoulders, making him look into Harry’s eyes. “What…?”

“It’s alright, relax, my dear. Take a breath.” He waited until Eggsy had done as told. “Now, our plane leaves in about two hours, there is no need to rush. We’re already checked in, we don’t have luggage to drop off, we only need to walk up to the gate.” He looked deeply into Eggsy’s eyes, as if searching for something. 

Eggsy started to fidget under the man’s intense gaze. “I should…” He couldn’t think of something. “… call down for breakfast?” He had never been this nervous in his life. 

“In a moment, but first”, Harry lowered his head, and pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s brow. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” The young man looked at him, his eyes full wonder. After a moment that look turned into mischief. “I saw the way you looked at me when I got out of the shower. Thought it was just wishful thinking. Could it be that this is a fantasy that isn’t mine alone to indulge in?” 

Harry’s ears turned pink at having been caught out. Ever the poised gentleman, he ignored the blush spreading up his neck, and “Whatever do you mean, my boy?”

Eggsy pushed himself up, leaning on his elbow. “Oh, I don’t know. Thoughts about how your hands are perfectly sized to grab my cheeks, holding them apart? How you could make me cum just by whispering dirty little things in my ear?” Eggsy moved one leg across Harry’s hips, shifting his weight. He wanted to whisper these things into Harry’s ear, but witnessing the flush that had spread across the man’s neck, and watching his brown eyes turn black in lust. “Because I have thought about this, Harry. I have thought about this quite a lot… God, Harry, I want this.”

“‘This’ hasn’t even properly started yet, and you are already endangering it by insisting on talking, you tease.” Harry gave a playful push against Eggsy, who was now comfortably straddled across his legs. 

“Aw, Harry, you wound me. I’ll make it up to you, promise.” He leaned down to kiss Harry softly on the lips, repeatedly, before running his tongue across them. He moaned, when Harry opened his mouth to kiss him more passionately, the older man’s hands firm on his hips, pulling them down to meet his own.

\------

Neither really felt like explaining to Merlin why they had missed their plane and needed to be rescheduled on another flight.

**Author's Note:**

> the ice rink at DUS airport is an actual thing that exists


End file.
